


town meeting

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, like one teensy little stabbing, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cecil takes down a few observations that he probably shouldn't--but probably will--report on his show. a snippet of the gathering carlos calls in episode 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	town meeting

**Author's Note:**

> i ship this to the point that it's embarrassing and i promise when i have more time/energy i will write something that isn't under 200 words of drivel but for now. yes

carlos has a voice of oak, like the creaking wood in cecil’s staircase—it will not shake the earth, but it is solid.  _he_  is solid, as corporeal as anything in night vale could be. you can tell, says the formless entity beside him, by the way his feet remain planted on the ground. he has exactly the right amount of teeth and eyes that, for once, do not call to mind the intangible void that lies within them all.

cecil listens to him talk (less the words, though he will remember them all later, but the tone) and he closes his eyes. everyone around him shrieks in unison, so he thinks he will have to add  _hilarious_  to the ever-growing list of things that carlos most certainly is. when he opens his eyes again—all three of them, today—carlos is grinning, and already cecil can feel the arrows of cupid themself, flying straight and true into his fast-beating heart.

…although that  _could_  just be the ceremonial end-of-meeting knife fight, but that’s a little less poetic.


End file.
